A Simple Wish
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's life was boring, lifeless, and very dull. until one day when he wished for something exiting to happen. But when he said exiting, he didn't exactly mean a kid. Rated T to be safe. FACE family!


**A/n: Oh my gosh guys! Hi, its Madame Kasumi with her First, Chaptered. Hetalia Story that I WILL finish. I promise. Cross my heart. So, this is FrUk because I LOVE that shipping! So here' the disclaimer!**

**I don't own Hetalia. For now. **

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was a normal gentleman. He owned a small little bookstore with a nice sized apartment over it. He was never very outspoken (unless he was angry or drunk), and he preferred the company of J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan then with the crazy people who shop in his store. So why did this have to happen to him? He was just a normal Man, why was he chosen? But maybe I should start from the beginning.

0000

"Hey, Arthur!" Antonio yelled to his most common customer, Arther Kirkland, as the little bell above the door rang to signify the brits entry into the Java Jolt, which was the name off Antonio's coffee shop

" 'Ello, Antonio. I'll have my regular, please, if its not to much trouble." He told Antonio, but it's not like he had to. He had gone to this coffee shop at the same time, every day for the past two years. Normally, Antonio had the tea already prepared, steaming hot with scones to the side, a real british snack as Arthur put it, but Antonio noticed something was off about Arthur, and Antonio was risking having the brit curse at him for giving him cold tea to crack his friends hardend exterior.

"Hey, Arthur, are you feeling alright, Amigo? You look a little down today. Whats wrong?" Antonio asked as he turned, pretending to prepare the Earl Gray tea.

"Actually, I guess I do have a slight problem, today, if it wouldn't deture you to much from making my tea to listen." Arthur told the always cheerful man.

"Oh, very well then!" Antonio replied, placing Arthurs tea and scones in front of the man and pulling up a stool. "I'll listen! ¿Qué tienes?"

Arthur looked at Antonio strangley before continuing."Well I just feel that,well maybe my life is just a tad bit to boring and by the book, you know, maybe just a little?" Antonio nodded along, letting Arthur talk some more. "I mean, everyday is exactly the same! I open the store at 10, I come here at 12 for a break, then I close at 10. Every day feels like a task, or a chore." Arther put the cup up to his lip before deciding to add," Is there any way to get out of this monotonous loop?" Unfortunately that's where Gilbert Belschmidt decided to walk by.

"Ah,My unawesome friend, I have a solution for you!" He smiled loudly, patting Arthur on the back reassuringly and jumping into the chair next to him.. Arthur rolled his eyes as gilbert's little bird flew around his head.. Gilberts Ideas could never be taken seriously.

"My my, well, what is your brilliant idea this time, Gilbert?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of his tea and closing his eyes to abzorb the wonderful taste of Earl Gary.

"Artie, you need to get LAID!" Gil yelled while clapping Arthur on the back, proptly making him spit out his tea.

"WHAT!" Arther yelled, putting his cup down on the table.

"You heard me!" the self proclamed "Prussian" protested. "You need to start getting busy!" He smiled, then ordering a Beer.

"Um, do you have any **GOOD** advice, Toni?" Arthur asked. Antonio only shrugged, making Arthur's shoulders slump over.

"Well, you could always adopt niños. They can always definatly make a life more interesting, I guess."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm just to busy for kids." And just to prove his point, Antonio's god son, Lovino came out and yelled,

"Hey, bastard! Feli's crying, and I don't know why! You always make him so damn happy with your stupid Pasta and Tomatoes, so go make him some now!"

"Lovi, watch your mouth!" Antonio scolded his godson before turning to Arthur to say, "Don't worry, there not all like Lovi, I promice."

"COME ON BASTARD! HURRY UP!" Lovino yelled, and then he ran back upstairs to try to quell his crying little brother.

"God help us all if they were." Arthur murmured, and Gilbert and Antonio nodded solemnly before Antonio wiped of his hands and ran off after Lovi. Arthur put down his cup and walked out, noticing how dark it was getting for 12:30. On his walk back, he started to get thinking. 'Maybe Antonio was right.' Arthur thought, 'May be kids weren't such a bad idea.' Just Then, a shooting star passed by. Feeling silly, he screwed his eyes tight and wished,"Please let something, anything, exciting happen!" He waited for a second, but nothing really happened, except a slight thunder roll. 'Eh, Worth a shot, I guess,' Arthur thought as he kept walking until he made to his bookshop, where the rest of the day went on as normal, well except until 10:00.

(0000)

It was ten o'clock at night, and Arthur was closing up the shop for the night. He really wasn't that sad about the wish not coming true. He had wished on a star, after all. It was just a ball of gas and fire. It carried no magical powers, if he was honest with himself, he should have found a faery or at the least a Mint bunny to grant his wish. Silly, he thought. As he was of in his own little world, the bell rang, alerting the man to a new costumer. But when he got to where the new costumer would be standing, there stood a young boy, who looked about five years old and was dripping wet with rain. He was wearing an overly large gray shirt that clung to his sickly frail body like it was dependent on it. He had a huge cowlick that not even the rain could flatten, and large blue eyes that were on the verge of tears. The little boy walked toward Arthur until he stopped right in front of the startled brit.

"I'm sorry sir, but may I please stay here for tonight please? I promise I won't be of any trouble,I really do." The little boy quietly whispered.

Arthur was shocked at this little boy just standing here. He had so many questions running through his brain right now, like who was he, what was his name, where were his parents. Things like that. With all these questions running throught his brain he didn't know what else to do exept faint. So thatys what he did. Faintly, he heard a tiny voice yell,"Mr. Engwand!" Before he became uncontious, however, he thought to himself, _'You know, maybe stars are more magical than I thought...'_


End file.
